Rise of the Empire
by Yondaime-dono
Summary: Post Ep 1. Who knew that the Naboo conflict would be a light prelude to the fall of the Republic? Only one man: the orchestrator of the whole thing. Delve into the mind of the Dark Side and know the truth of the death of Anakin Skywalker.
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS  
****Rise of the Empire**

**Prologue**

The past decade had been a great one for Chancellor Palpatine; no one would argue with that. As for the rest of the Republic...that was a bit more debatable.

A strife-ridden republic had split, and the end result had been a change in leadership at the highest level. Chancellor Valorum, a man who was quite experienced inmaintaining peace between the various parties within the Republic, had been presented with a Republic that was no longer unified. And thus, his conservative strategy was no longer what the Republic needed. Padme Amidala, queen of the planet Naboo, demanded a man of action **lead** the Republic back to unity.

And that man was Palpatine.

Palpatine couldn't help but smile, thinking back over how he had orchestrated the entire situation. His patience and craftiness had been rewarded. And yet, it wasn't enough for him yet, for there was more to him than met the eye. Being a politician _and _a sith lord had many advantages, after all. One only needed to be careful, and no one was more careful than Palpatine...no one tied up loose ends better than Darth Sidious.

The past decade's events had created the opportunity for more definite and lasting power. The cost, however, was heavy, as the Trade Federation had lost nearly all its political clout within the Republic, and those who once fought for the Dark Lord Sidious were too weak to continue the battle. But Sidious never intended to take over the universe through overpowering and direct force, and his alter ego had planted himself in the perfect spot to be _given _power. Everything had gone according to plan thus far, but the true difficulty would begin now.

It would take a drastic event to foster any more power for Palpatine…and it would once again need to be given to him, not requested. The only event he could think of that could cause enough chaos to force people's hands…was a war.

But where would he find a viable war threat? Even the Nemoidian Trade Federation's assault against Naboo, carried to the nth degree, wouldn't be enough. No. No. It would take a group with enough firepower to take on the majority of the known universe. They would need an army…some means of escalating things. Fear would be the only thing that would drive the republic to redistribute power, and that fear would only be created by a large and unified threat.

And considering the Republic really was the majority of the known universe, any valid threat would have to be formed from within its walls. _Excellent_, he thought. Add to the fear a sense of betrayal and treachery, and now the Republic will burn to fight. Despite how extreme his thoughts were, Palpatine knew that all of this was possible already. The Republic had been around for ages, but the last few years had seen a rise in corruption and partisan bickering. The end result was strife among the planets --quietly hidden, but constantly mounting. If a rebellion were to start, it would not take much to band together a solid movement.

This movement, however, would need a charismatic and strong leader to cement it. Had his apprentice Darth Maul still been alive, things would have been a bit easier. Maul could have led the war, but only from behind the scenes, for the Sith influence upon him would be too obvious for planets to rally behind him. Palpatine could have then focused on orchestrating the Republic's side of the battle. Curse that Obi-Wan Kenobi for killing a Sith Lord as a mere paduwan. Instead, Sidious would have to play his hand in both sides...very carefully.

But, in the end, it all came back to finding a valid leader for the rebels...brilliant enough to win, but prideful enough to be taken in and duped. A smile crossed Palpatine's face as a name quickly came to mind...

He had an excellent feeling about this...

* * *

Over Christmas break, I read a book about how the Roman Empire came into existence, and it got me thinking. There actually are a few interesting similarities between the fall of the historical Roman Republic and the fictional Galactic Republic of Star Wars. So I figure, if I have the time to pull this off, I'll write the story that's running around in my head. The main focus shall be upon Palpatine, Dooku, and Anakin...the 3 characters that we don't get to see enough of, but whom the story revolves around.

I want to go more into _why _things went the way they did than Lucas could in the movies...and I want to make Anakin's "transition" longer and more developed (my biggest gripe about movie 3 was that he doesn't seem to struggle enough with his decisions, and turns evil with no true warning...). I especially want to show him becoming crueller, and switching from the mindset of a confused Jedi to a dark one...and eventually beyond that to a Sith.

Feel free to review. I'll probably do this whether I get reviews or not, but I'm notorious for taking on too many projects at once. Review if you're feeling it, or if you see something that's way wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Traversing the Fog

**Rise of the Empire**

**Chapter 1: Traversing the Fog**

How long had it been? Was it ten? Eleven months ago? The movement of time had become vague; the mind no longer desired to keep exact track.

For as easy a decision as it had been, it was one that had plagued Count Dooku for what seemed like ages.One day, after a year of meditation and examining his own heart, he went to the Jedi Council and formally renounced his commission as a Jedi Knight. His Padawan had long since become a fully-capable Jedi, and he felt his time had passed. There were other things he desired to do, and these desires were not in keeping with the strict lifestyle of a Jedi.

The truth was, Count Dooku was an idealist democrat. A Jedi was not to get heavily involved in political struggles, but was instead to keep the peace and serve the greater good and the Force. It was quite difficult to maintain this neutral stance to events outside one's control when the events seemed to be slowly tearing at the fabric of all that was great in the world.

Dooku saw the truth. Corruption was sneaking into the Republic. The poor were being oppressed…the bureaucracy's views were separating from the group they represented. From the bottom up, things were slowly changing for the worse. And – as a Jedi – he could do nothing to stop it, even as it slowly slithered across planetary lines and toward his home planet of Serenno.

As the Count of Serenno, however, he had power and backing to stop the spread of suffering and pain, and he endeavored to use it. The Jedi granted his request reluctantly, for it was such a rare one. How often does a practitioner of some 70 or 80 odd years stand and forsake the ways of the Force? Whatever was on his heart, it would not do well by the Jedi to force him to stay.

Now, Dooku was almost beginning to regret his decision. His actions had indeed kept Serenno pristine, but his efforts to silently assist other planets were failing miserably. It seemed that while he was rooting corrruption out of his homeworld, it had spread throughout the galaxy. He could sense the suffering on the surrounding planets, and it frustrated him greatly to be so limited in helping them.

Each day, he meditated for hours, calming himself, and picking up information from the feelings of the realms around him. He even picked up the rallying of the Trade Federation against Naboo and courting open war against the planet. He felt the prescence of his former paduwan, Qui-Gon Jinn, in the area, and considered leaving Serenno to see him, but thought better of it.

That was when things got odd, however.

The next week established a strange trend. Each and every day, Dooku's meditations were less and less effective. His senses, honed throughout his life by constant awareness of the Force, seemed to dullen heavily. He could no longer use the force like a news program. Beyond that, he found himself more and more disturbed by what little he could feel each day. The light ping of Master Yoda was ever-present, as always. Yet, while probing Yoda, his brow would wrinkle as a cloud of confusion seemed to cover the area. His senses were almost completely blunted, but he could not help but feel a disturbing amount of hidden anger. It was quickly shrouded, but that in itself was a bad sign. Something was going on at Coruscant. Add to that the fact that his own paduwan was lightyears closer and could not be sensed at all, and Count Dooku began to be quite disturbed.

But Dooku was aware enough to know what this meant. While he had remained true to the Light Side of the Force (if a bit dissident), Count Dooku had not been a man to keep his curiosity in check. His youth had taught him enough of the Dark Side to know what could cause this clouding of the Force...he knew now that the Sith were hiding under the Republic's nose. Heck, right under Yoda's nose..._what immense power this Sith must have to escape Yoda's senses_. Dooku wondered if the ways of the Living Force would have better hopes of finding a Sith than the Unifying Force of Yoda would...and he considered going back to fight the inevitable war that would come.

But...no. Dooku clearly remembered all the reasons he had left. It was more than saving his homeworld...the ideals of the Jedi had decayed. Their service to the Republic, as corrupt as it was becoming behind the scenes -- as Bureaucratic as its members were becoming--was sickening to him. No longer were the people truly represented...the only thing most officeholders served was their office and their own pocketbooks. In such a distasteful Republic, the Jedi Order should remain neutral, serving good and righteousness. Instead, they work within the halls of the government, allowing themselves to be influenced by government greed and corruption. Instead of attaching themselves to political ideas, it seemed they'd attached themselves to the shifty politicians. Dooku hated politicians.

No, he would not return.

Instead he remained home, occassionally making attempts to aid other planets and keep the growing sense of darkness in check, but nevertheless convinced that he was doing little good. _When the Republic is corrupt_, he reasoned, _its people will inevitably be corrupt at some point_. The entire system was failing, and Dooku's cynical views began to weigh on him. Months of weakened meditation and clouded visions left him feeling less and less in touch with the Force than ever before, and endless dinks and dents in the steel wall of corruption left him feeling more and more worthless.

* * *

It was under these circumstances that an unexpected visitor arrived at the home of Count Dooku. His ship was unmarked, and upon questioning, he revealed that he was on Serenno for official business of the Galactic Republic Senate, and asked for Dooku by name. That was enough to produce the result he desired...a private meeting with the man without too many questions. 

When Dooku entered the guest room of his estate, he was greeted by a warm and friendly face. This senator seemed to be about 40 years Dooku's junior...young enough to have the spark in his eye...the second wind of middle age. And yet, old enough to be experienced in how the world worked. Despite the warmth and innocence painted on the man's face, part of Dooku wanted to turn and leave the room. Dooku hated politicians.

The statesman stood and approached Dooku, wrapping his hand in a firm handshake and speaking. "Count Dooku, it is an honor to meet you. I am Senator Palpatine of Naboo."

Why was someone representing _Naboo_ approaching the Count of Serenno? Dooku didn't have time to think about it...the man began to speak again.

"I'm blessed to have the opportunity to meet one so reputed...so well-versed in the Jedi Order, and so willing to help the Republic in any way he can."

Being confronted by a politician, Dooku could not stop his mind from second-guessing the man...reading behind every word for the other phrases that Senator Palpatine had inevitably eliminated when he practiced this speech. This man deemed him still a Jedi. "I am nothing more than what the Force made of me, and I am even less of that now." Hopefully, that would be enough to stop the random praise from the senator.

Palpatine waved a hand in front of his face nonchalantly, as if he were deflecting that comment away. "Nonsense, nonsense. Your activities here on Serenno _epitomize _the Jedi ideals...you are defending the peace the best way you know how."

Dooku sighed. No such luck on ending the political praise. "My activities have been impatient...unbending. I have attacked with a rock what water would have probably ebbed away by now..." Dooku closed his eyes, attempting to hide the frustration from his face and voice.

Palpatine looked at the man in concern, and noted how broken he seemed to be. He held his breath for a moment, cutting off the words that crossed his mind. When he opened his mouth again, his words were spoken carefully...measured and even. "Perhaps. Good will and patience might have brought down the corruption you have seen. Or, it could have only invited further corruption. Often, the corrupt do not see good will...only weakness."

Dooku remained still, though the words of Palpatine carried an amount of truth to his mind. He had often seen things the same way. There was another moment of silence. Dooku began to wonder if perhaps this senator was just having a conversation with him...perhaps he didn't have a larger agenda. But if that were the case, why would he come this far?

"When presented with such corrupt wills, often what is needed is not water, but a bigger rock..."

Dooku's eyes opened. Those words definitely had a larger agenda behind them. This politician definitely had a purpose here. Palpatine was still speaking, and had walked towards a nearby window, seemingly unaware of the change in his host.

"Water may succeed eventually, but how much damage will be done while passive means bring down corruption?"

Dooku walked over to the window and made eye contact with Palpatine once again. The Force was not neccessary to sense the passionate feelings of this senator on this subject. "You speak from experience...but let's stop beating around the bush here. You have a purpose here, I expect..."

Palpatine tilted his head back and looked to Dooku's eyes. The impatience of youth was glowing within them. Amusing, considering the man he was speaking to was well over 80 years old. Apparently, he'd baited the count quite well. "Very well." Palpatine slowly turned to face Dooku, resting a hand on the window sill. "I must confess, I have not been entirely forthcoming with information thus far. Now I will tell you the full depths of the situation I have come to rectify." Palpatine paused for dramatic effect. When Dooku did not respond in any way, the senator continued. "I am in fact carrying not only the title of senator, but also the title of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate."

Dooku was quite surprised. "You mean to say that Chancellor Valorum has been removed."

"I mean to say that Chancellor Valorum was the water approach to corruption. A conflict between the Trade Federation and my home planet was nearing all-out war, and he stood patiently, trying to get the two sides to settle their differences through typical means. Naboo was about to be wiped away by the Trade Federation's droids, and he did not move..."

Dooku's countenance was dark as he heard these words, as well as the frustration apparent in Palpatine's choice of words. So corruption had indeed worked its way through the Senate.

"And so Queen Amidala of Naboo began a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. In the end, I was elected...I suspect for the sympathy vote. And yet, I have not taken this new responsibility lightly just because it was given lightly." Palpatine paused. Nothing more really needed to be said along those lines, else he'd probably test the patience of his host again.

Dooku waited a moment before acknowledging the silence. "So, then...your purpose here, Chancellor Palpatine?"

Deep within his mind, Palpatine smiled. Dooku had secluded himself quite heavily, apparently. "If you do not know of the events that happened nearly a year ago, then you have indeed secluded yourself in your work here on Serenno." This also meant that his ability to sense things through the Force had been weakened severely, and Palpatine of course knew why..."Perhaps I should tell you more of what has happened in the Republic while you've been away."

Dooku looked to the chancellor, then invited him back to the table to sit. While Dooku signalled to a housemaid to bring the two of them some tea, Palpatine took a seat at the table and contemplated his words. Soon, they were both seated, and Palpatine spoke again.

"I have held the position of Chancellor for about a year now. During that time, I have worked to eliminate corruption and bring the Republic back to where it rightfully should be. But, there are many people within the government who believe I am a meddler. Some think I'm vying for power through this...and others just think the government should be more laissez-faire...more laid back. Unfortunately, they make my work amazingly difficult."

Dooku awaited the connection to himself, but listened carefully all the same.

"In my time, I've made no headway in this area. You see, as Chancellor I have authority to keep the Republic running as it always did, but no power beyond a senator to improve that running. I am not a president, so to speak...the Republic itself controls all in the end. The problem with this is that the Republic as a whole has become as stubborn and conservative as the few members who stood against reform when I first arrived. And the problem is not the people...it's that the Republic itself has a fatal flaw."

Dooku looked surprised by this. It wasn't often you heard a politician express his anger at the system.

"Because we've run so well for so long, we fail to see the danger in any line of tradition. Our tactics have oppressed the weak...and they've created corruption at the lowest levels. That corruption has swept its way upwards, formed into syndicates, and is now beginning to be seen in much more prominent places like the Trade Federation. If it continues without bound, soon the government will collapse...perhaps not in name, but in action, surely."

Dooku himself had said something very similar to the Jedi Council years ago. When they decided to stand still, he decided to leave and act on his own. But this man was in a much more dire situation. What good would leaving the government do? Especially if the entire Galactic Republic were in danger...

"I fear inaction will lead to further despair and corruption...but I fear that I cannot act any further without endangering my position as Chancellor. And if that is lost, then there may be no stopping the conservativism from taking over, and the Republic will be an endangered species..."

Count Dooku's patriotic strings had been tugged lightly, and he felt a small bit of respect for this senator...Palpatine saw things his way. And yet, something within him feared what the man's plan might be. "What are you intending to do, and what would my part be?"

"I cannot act, but someone must. The corruption within our society must be stopped, not by killing the corrupt, but by giving them less reason to be so. The Republic must be made to see the error of its ways...and the only way I can see to do that is to allow a faltering." Palpatine took a deep breath...the next words would be his doing or undoing. "There are many groups like the Trade Federation, which are on the outskirts of the law at this point, and would consider all-out rebellion if they had the forces. The Trade Federation itself has the forces to do so, but not the motivation. Thus far we have been fortunate in that way...weapons and the anger to use them have remained on different planets."

Dooku nodded.

"But...what if the two sides were to unite? Suddenly, you'd have a dangerous force...possibly the closest thing we've seen to an army marching on the Republic -- though in this case it would be...droids of the Federation. But the picture drawn is still quite fierce and fearful..."

A distinct picture had been drawn in Dooku's mind just then...he connected the dots quickly. "Just what are you trying to say..." Dooku paused and made direct eye contact with Palpatine. "You want me to lead a rebellion against the Republic?" The anger at such a request shined in his wide eyes.

Palpatine shook his head. This wouldn't go well if he continued to think he was being called to take down order. "I want you to become the face of a rebellion that is already mounting...unify it...make it strong in the eyes of the Republic. The only way anything will ever change is if the bureaucrats are scared into a change. You shall bring that change, by shoving what is already in front of their faces...into their face."

"So I _am _bringing war against the Republic, then?"

Palpatine frowned. "No." It was obvious that Dooku's loyalty was still to the Republic, and that was fine. As long as his loyalty was to the Republic, and not to ideal good, he was a workable resource. "No. This should never come to all-out war. When the Republic realizes how great the threat is, there will be no choice but to succumb to your demands, or run. After all, we have no army to fight against the Trade Federation...especially if they have the resources to build more droids."

Those "resources" were Dooku's own, he realized. Dooku nodded as it sunk in. "Then...a faux-threat."

"You see now why I trust you with this. A lesser man could betray and make a true war out of a ruse like this...I do not think you would do so. And yet, the image of a retired Jedi defending his homeworld is just outside the box enough to breed true fear in men's hearts. Fear is the goal, however...not death."

Dooku nodded again and processed what he'd just been told, and found a level of understanding. As a citizen of an outlying planet who had been fighting against the corruption of his own people, Dooku was a strong political piece. As a former Jedi, he was a powerful and charismatic leader, and a great unifying force for a group that would be fighting against a corrupt Republic. And as a Count, he was a great resource...his reach in respected circles was long and strong, and his pocketbooks were deep enough to assist in financing a large-scale political movement. For this man, Palpatine, to have seen the possibility suggested that he was quite brilliant.

"You may be the first politician whose policy I actually like..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**

* * *

Mwahahahaha... 


	3. Chapter 2: Sinister Blessings

The room was dark. Rats stirred in the corners of the chamber, yet they immediately scurried away. Darkness or not, there was definitely a presence still within the room. Multiple presences, in fact. A silent onlooker stood in the hallway, staring into the room with unwavering eyes. He could only be seen because of the light coming from the other end of the long corridor behind him…and because he was short enough to have the light from it cast over his back. Behind him, completely in the shadows, another person watched quietly.

Small hands, shaking ever so slightly, moved in the darkness. One hand grasped a handle while the other searched for a switch of some sort. One _click _later, a gentle hum began to resonate in the room. It was high-pitched and unstable. A beam of light of deepest blue revealed itself within the room, and the hands that held it became visible. They were light-skinned and humanoid…shaky, but also calloused. A deep breath could be heard and seen as the blade and hands rose and fell. The blue light began to flicker, off and on.

A gruff voice from the hallway called out something that was barely audible. Another _click _sounded off. This time the hum was even, though still high-pitched. Anxiety seemed to set in, and the hands began to shake a bit more. Taking another deep breath, the youth pulled the beam of light closer to his body, illuminating his face and light brown hair.

Another couple of clicks sounded a distance away, and a deep green beam shined in the hands of another young child, this one also humanoid, but almost as green as the saber.

"Ready, we are, yes?" A voice low to the ground called out the question from the nearby hallway corridor. Even though none could see it, the smile on his face was felt warmly within the room. "Then, begin!"

* * *

**Rise of the Empire  
Chapter 2: Sinister Blessings

* * *

**

Neither child moved for a moment. The young boy looked forward toward his adversary, doing his best to keep his hands steady and his stance proper. The green one, now revealed by the light of her saber to be a female, advanced slowly and twirled her lightsaber for good measure. The young boy took a step back in precaution, and his hands started to shake again. With a smirk on her face, the girl pointed her blade forward and poked it at him. A sharp gasp escaped the boy's lips and he leaped backwards, quickly grabbing his forearm. The burn was only a slight one, but it had certainly gotten his attention. This wasn't practice anymore…this was the real thing.

Remembering his training, he closed his eyes and mentally called upon the Force to take their place. Eyes could be deceived, he reminded himself, but the Force was always aware. He would trust in it…this girl's range with a weapon was longer than he imagined. The boy's face contorted as he concentrated, remembering his purpose in this battle.

Then, the boy did something no one expected. With his eyes shut, he let loose a guttural yell and charged in toward the female. The girl inhaled sharply and reacted, poking her lightsaber at his chest. As sharply as if he had seen it with his eyes, the boy planted his left foot and spun to the side of her thrust, deftly parrying it as he did. Spinning the saber around his head, he quickly struck at the female's shoulder, but she leaped into the air and over his head. A moment later than he probably should have, he realized what was about to happen. Quickly, he dove to the side as she struck at his head. Barely evading the attack, he rolled to his feet as she turned in midair and landed, facing him with lightsaber at the ready.

She changed her strategy now and charged at him, yelling and grabbing her saber with both hands. As he rose to his left foot and right knee, she was upon him, and she brought her saber down toward his head with a powerful overhead swing. Quickly, he scrambled for possible actions…only one stuck out in his mind. Acting on that impulse, the boy tossed his lightsaber blade across his body from his right hand toward his left. At the same time, he quickly lunged forward, using his right hand to grab both of the girl's wrists from underneath. Her attack was halted short of the boy's hair.

Knowing he couldn't hold her for long, the boy began the next part of his plan. With his eyes still closed, his left hand quickly snatched at the lightsaber handle, relying upon the Force to find it. He felt his fingers connect with the handle, but they flung it away instead of grabbing it. _Darn! _He hadn't snatched deep enough to curl his fingers around the handle! Both fighters grunted as the girl began to struggle…one hand wouldn't hold two for long…

Suddenly, it dawned upon him! Opening his palm, he called out to his weapon. _Come to me, saber! _If he could get this to work, the match was his…

_Click! _

_YES! _The boy felt the impact of the weapon on his hand and quickly wrapped his fingers around the blade.

The blade…

"AAAH!" Pain overruled panic, and the boy dropped the lightsaber onto the ground and leaped backwards a step, letting go of the girl's wrists in the process. He hadn't been using his eyes, so it hadn't dawned upon him to check which direction the blade was facing after he turned it by missing…

And instantly, the advantage was entirely hers. Before he could recover or get more distance, the girl jabbed him at the waist a couple of times with her blade. He attempted to back up after the first one, but the second strike was enough to make him forget his legs, and he slipped to his knees.

She advanced toward him for the killing blow...

"Enough. Won, you have, Barriss."

The female deactivated her saber and bowed toward the hallway, and the lights of the room reactivated, revealing the other children lining the walls, as well as Master Yoda in the hall. Young Barriss Offee was quite capable with a light saber, and unfortunately, it would probably be a good while before this young boy would face her again. The onlooker from the hallway walked into the room and commented.

"You have won, and young Skywalker is humbled. But, no shame is there in this loss, no..." Master Yoda's face was amused, and he clapped. "Same age you are, but equal in experience? Not at all..."

Yoda walked by the young boy and patted his head lightly. "Asked for this match, you did, young Skywalker...what have you learned?"

Anakin, still on his knees, frowned lightly and bowed his head. "I need to be more patient...my understanding of the Force isn't strong enough for lightsaber combat yet. And I am not ready yet to fight with my age group." The onlooker noticed as his fist balled, then opened once more.

Yoda nodded and faced the boy, wrapping his hands tightly around the head of his twisted cane. "True, that is..." His wrinkled fingers reached for the boy's chin and tilted it up slightly. "…but a quick learner, you are, Anakin. Do well in the future, you will."

Such a vote of confidence from Master Yoda was not something to be scoffed at, but Anakin was beyond encouragement. He longed to be with kids his own age…but his understanding of the Force was only that of a 5-year-old. That meant training with the 5-year-olds. There was no one in his classes to talk to that would understand him in the least…this had been his chance to change that, but he had failed. A blank look crossed his face as his frustration attempted to creep up…

Meanwhile, the onlooker in the shadows of the corridor held in a laugh. Yoda's speech was quite the understatement. This kid's talentwas absurd.

The other younglings along the walls of the room began to talk amongst themselves, and both Anakin and the onlooker remained silent, listening to them go. _Barriss is amazing. Anakin used a dirty trick...he'd never beat her in pure lightsaber combat. _Not a single one of them showed any verbal respect for Anakin's techniques, but this fellow knew better. Anakin, unfortunately, did not, and it was beginning to show on his face.

**"Children, quiet...quiet...good." **Yoda remained still, his eyes focused upon young Anakin. As the room grew silent, he could see the determination in the boy's eyes, and immediately he knew. Even if no one had dared to say anything on the subject, this boy would still have sensed their disapproval. He licked his lips before speaking, his voice deeper and filled with concern. "Eldest of the younglings, you are, Anakin."

The boy's eyes drifted away from his greenness. Yoda watched him carefully.

"True that is, but expect you to be the best of the younglings, we do not." Yoda smiled slightly as Anakin's eyes refocused on his own. The determination was still there, along with something else. Disappointment. Yoda made eye contact with the boy. "I fear enough weight from your own shoulders, you bear."

Yoda looked around to the rest of the children and smiled. "That shall be it for now, younglings...return in the afternoon!"

* * *

As the kids scurried away, Yoda hobbled out of the center of the room and toward the hallway, finally paying heed to the special visitor he'd had today. It was rare for anyone to have such interest in the training of younglings...it was even rarer for the interested to be as...high-profile as the Chancellor of the Republic. And yet, here Chancellor Palpatine was, watching in amazement as two kids--probably a quarter of his age or less--wielded lightsabers in a most awkward manner. Perhaps he was interested because he himself could not do better...Yoda was quite uncertain. Curiously, he looked into the eyes of the gentleman. "Enjoy yourself, did you?" 

Palpatine smiled lightly and nodded to the green fellow before him. "It was...incredible."

The energy in the chancellor's voice witnessed to his words. Yoda bit back a chuckle...he had trained youth in the Force for ages, and yet, he often felt just as amazed as Palpatine did. Yoda remained silent and watched the chancellor, and the politician went to talking once more.

"It's rare for a politician to see a Jedi in action," Palpatine said, "and even seeing children duel is a special treat for one as...cloistered as myself." Even as he spoke, his eyes drifted back to the center of the room.

Yoda noticed his distant gaze, as well as the look of concern that washed over his face. He turned slightly to follow it. Anakin was still inside the room, fiddling with his lightsaber. An honest attempt not to sulk, Yoda concluded.

Chancellor Palpatine glanced down to Master Yoda and watched as the short one's ears perked. "...would it be troublesome if I were to talk to him?"

Yoda pondered the situation for a moment, resting his weight on his cane and repetitively adjusting his grip as he considered it. Then, with a smile, he nodded and walked past his visitor and out of the training area. Yoda heard the footsteps echo down the hall as Palpatine walked into the room, and a knowing smile crossed his face.

_Why not, _Yoda found himself thinking on his way out. Shielding Anakin away from those who wished to speak to him would only lead to more insecurity in the boy. It would be good for him to have occasional contact…as long as it were _very_ occasional. Despite the seriousness of his thoughts, Yoda found himself holding back a chuckle as some other thought shooed the seriousness away.

_Why not? Why shouldn't Anakin get to talk with his greatest fan? _

* * *

This day just kept on getting better, Palpatine declared to himself. 

It had begun when he had sensed the feelings of anticipation in the halls of the Jedi…hints of something big coming up, though he had no clue what exactly it could be. Deciding it was time to pay an impromptu visit to the Jedi, he made his way to the temple.

True, he had not been amused when he realized those hints of anticipation were actually anxious thoughts of children. Yet, when he discovered what they were anxious over, he quickly found reason to be interested once again. The eldest of the Jedi younglings—those yet too young and inexperienced in the Force to become Padawan—was facing off in a match with the second eldest. The spar had been requested by the younger one, who wanted to see where he stood.

Apparently, he didn't **_stand_** anywhere yet…only grovel at the feet of the other competitors and hope for a mistake. At least, Palpatine figured, that's what Anakin Skywalker probably thought of himself at the moment. As Palpatine watched the young boy fiddle with his lightsaber, he recognized the effort for what it was. _He's attempting to keep his mind off of it, _Palpatine reasoned. A lot of good that would do…these types of things had a way of haunting young souls.

He imagined he must have looked quite out of place, walking across the mini-arena to meet the boy. A 40 (plus) year old non-Jedi walking around in the Jedi Temple was out of place indeed. But how often did one get to touch such fertile soil without anyone watching? It was too good an opportunity to ignore.

As he neared the rear of the boy, Palpatine decided for the frontal approach. "Forgive me for interrupting your brooding…"

The young boy showed no recognition of the voice behind him, and simply continued to fiddle with his lightsaber, trying out the different settings and holding it steadily. It was almost as if he were attempting to ball his fist around the saber handle. "I'm not brooding…I'm thinking…"

_"Yes..I bet your mother's heard_ **that** _one a thousand times…"_

That's what Palpatine _wanted _to say, but the logical part of his mind suggested it wouldn't merit anything to throw the child's psyche any further into chaos at this moment. Besides, this one was growing on him. Palpatine took a knee next to the child, and watched him from a side angle. He calculated his words carefully, going for strongest effect.

"I know very little about being a Jedi…your training methods, fighting styles…they are all foreign to me. But there is one thing I do know…"

Anakin did not respond.

Palpatine paused, considering the boy's fight again. Anakin hadn't really had a chance to prove much. At his level, matches were quick...the first mistake would probably be a critical one. And he'd yet to gain the technique to face off with that girl...she'd obviously dueled before, and he certainly had not. At least he'd shown the ingenuity to keep her on her toes for a bit.

"Master Yoda is quite impressed with you," Palpatine said. "As am I." He watched as the boy turned to look at him, and he looked back in confidence. "You may not have won your fight today, but the fact that you fought at all is incredible." Anakin's eyes shifted slightly, and Palpatine noticed the confusion within them. That's when he realized that the Jedi were keeping secrets…

It truthfully was beyond rare for a boy of Anakin's age to be taken in as a Jedi. The peaceful times had allowed the Council to stick to their code in full, and part of that was that you did not train a boy who was too old. This boy was the result of the rarest of broken rules, and irregularities were to be expected with him. Yet, the fact remained, and it had to be told, Palpatine decided. "What you did today…no one has ever done that." He would let that fact linger for a bit. "No one has picked up a lightsaber and fought before training with it for at _least_ a year."

The look of surprise on Anakin's face intensified as he began to realize that he was in a very special situation. Although he couldn't remember when, someone had once mentioned before that he was too old to just be starting his training...but if what he was saying was true...

Palpatine continued, leaping upon that element of surprise. "You want to train with your own age, but you have to understand most Jedi are trained from age 3 or 4…"

Surprise shifted to amazement on Anakin's face, and Palpatine smiled. Anakin was starting to get it now, but he would make sure it was clear just how extraordinary this course of events was..

"Basically, you've learned in 3 months what it took most of those other children the better part of 6 years to learn." Palpatine paused and licked his bottom lip lightly. "The Masters are not ones to acknowledge such things to you, but you are advancing at an incredible rate."

Anakin seemed to consider what he had said, and then turned to face him. Palpatine couldn't help but notice the look of surprise on his face, and he found himself wondering why it existed. He had just laid everything out there for the boy to see…what other confusion could there have been?

The boy made eye contact with Palpatine once more, but as if he had seen him for the first time. His eyes were piercing, and he managed to pose his question with some minute amount of authority. "Who _are_ you?"

Palpatine was visibly taken aback by the question, yet at the same time, he was greatly amused. How often did a politician of his caliber and stature end up in a place where his name was an unknown? And yet, here he was talking with a boy who only knew he had a very unfamiliar face.

Playing the part of the stiff politician for a moment, Palpatine coughed and replied. "Why, I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate…"

The boy nodded at the long name, but then recognition slowly set in his eyes. Confusion followed shortly after, and then those piercing eyes refocused on the chancellor's.

"If you're really the chancellor, then why are you in the Jedi Temple?"

Palpatine opened his mouth to respond, then thought better of it. Glancing to his left and right as if checking the room for eavesdroppers, he covered his mouth with a hand and whispered quietly. "I'm avoiding paperwork for a few hours…"

The joke took a moment to sink in, but then Anakin smirked and broke into a giggle. Palpatine chuckled goofily along with him, and then a moment of silence passed. Palpatine decided it was time to move on.

"Well…I suppose I shouldn't be missing the entirety of the day…I better head back soon."

Anakin nodded and smiled warmly. "Good luck with all that paperwork!"

Palpatine nodded and rose from his knee, and patted the boy on the head playfully, mussing his hair. "HEY!"

"Anakin, I just want you to know…if you keep growing at the rate you've been growing at, you'll be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy…easily."

The words sunk in quickly, and Anakin nodded.

"Don't let anyone fool you into thinking otherwise…I believe you'll be the best." He squeezed lightly on Anakin's head with his fingers, then let go and began to walk. "Off I go!"

"Chancellor Palpatine?"

Palpatine paused and turned around. "Yes, Anakin?"

Anakin flashed Palpatine a warm smile of appreciation. "Thanks a bunch!"

The lightest beginning of a smile crept onto Palpatine's face, and soon became a fairly warm smile of its own. "No problem. See you!"

The chancellor walked out of the room and into the corridor…

* * *

This day couldn't have gone any better, Palpatine declared to himself. True, it had been a far less informative journey to the Jedi Temple than he had first hoped for. Yet, Palpatine knew his activities today could still prove significant somewhere down the line. Children's memories were vivid, and he had done well to make a first impression with this one at such a young age. It was a rare occasion for anyone outside the temple to speak to a youngling before he was fully indoctrinated in the Jedi Code, and now Palpatine understood why. 

This boy's potential was amazing, Palpatine realized. But, at this age, he was very much still a child. Still impressionable…still fearful and weak. It was a huge mistake for Master Yoda to allow such a boy to be reached by an outsider of the Temple. Palpatine had planted a single seed in fertile soil just now...might it grow into a spy for him within the Jedi Order in the future? Or could that seed become something far better?

Palpatine quickly calmed himself. This was definitely not the place for dark thoughts, especially such excited and dangerous ones about the future. He needed to leave the Temple before his mind got him in trouble.

* * *

To be continued... 

Author's Notes:  
Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I actually had it fully written a week and a half ago, but then I did a full point of view shift on the chapter. Then...the site ate it. A 4000 word document became a 200 word mix of random words from the piece. Man, was I mad.

A thought: I hate how this site keeps removing spaces from my story when I change something...

A warning: considering the end of the semester is approaching, I can't guarantee that I'll be cranking these chapters out at a faster pace any time soon. I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before May. Beyond that, we'll just have to see. Thanks in advance for being patient, and feel free to review! If you've got any questions, I reply to the majority of reviews that ask questions or bring up interesting points. I'd prefer you post them to my forum (This One's Personal), because then other people who may be thinking the same way can get an answer...but I'll answer either way. But either way, give me your opinions...


End file.
